In an electricity supply grid it is known to switch off-peak hot water systems by "tone" signals transmitted by the utility over the supply lines. This requires the injection of large currents into the power grid at frequencies of about 400 Hz. In a known electronic meter reading system meters electronically store readings at the consumer's premises and the meter reader connects a portable meter reading device to the electronic meter and the reading is transferred to the portable device.